1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processors and particularly to image processors used to timely update a master file stored in a file server in a file server system, methods of controlling the same, and program products for processing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally there have been disclosed a variety of techniques relating to updating a file stored in a file server in a network file system.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-334161 discloses that in a multi-server system including a plurality of file servers accessible from other computers, when a write request is received for a server the write is effected in the server and the server transmits update information and a write request identical in content to another server present in the system.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-146815 discloses that in a distributed file system a host computer receives updated data transferred from a distributed computer and uses its time tag to update a master file.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-334161, however, if a local computer has a file updated, and the user does not upload the file from the local computer to the file server, the updated content cannot be reflected in a master file stored in the file server.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-146815, in contrast, updated content of a file in a distributed computer can be reflected in a master file in real time. This, however, places an excessive burden on a file server (or a host computer) that must constantly monitor how the file in the distributed computer is updated.